1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to a sorting apparatus, and more particularly, to a sorting apparatus which is particularly useful for sorting fruit among a plurality of different sizes. While not limited to fruit or any particular item, the apparatus is well suited for the sorting of berries, such as blueberries, blackberries, raspberries and the like. Of course, the apparatus can be used for the sorting of other items as well.
2. Background Art
The use of different sorting equipment is known in the art. As is often the case with small berries and the like, it is advantageous to be able to separate differently sized berries. That is, a certain size, or plurality of sizes, of berries is desirable. To achieve the same, it is typically necessary to process berries on several different conveyors or sorters, with each conveyor or sorter being able to separate berries of a certain size. Problematically, such a process is time consuming as a plurality of conveyors or sorters are required.
In other embodiments, it is difficult to adjust the sorters to capture and sort a particular size of berries, then, through a quick adjustment, a differently sized berry. It would be advantageous to be able to separate multiple different sizes in a single conveyor and sorter, and, to be able to adjust the sorter for differently sized berries.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved sorting apparatus for articles, and in particular, for articles such as fruit berries and the like (without being limited thereto).